Buffy'sChoice
by daviderl
Summary: Fifth story that started with 5 By 5. Faith is out of control, and Buffy has Willow remove Faith's Slayer powers, resulting in an unexpected and serious outcome.


4 Mar 2004  
  
Buffy's Choice  
  
{{{- PREVIOUSLY –  
  
From "Five by Five" as Alti, who has taken over Faith's body, tries to kill Xena --  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled. "Do something! NOW!"  
  
Willow began chanting the words of a spell, trying to get it finished before Xena was killed.  
  
Then suddenly, the blur that was Faith/Alti slowed and she became visible.  
  
"I can stop Alti's supernatural powers," Willow managed to say, straining to keep Alti's energy contained. "But not for long."  
  
"That's good enough. It'll give Xena a chance to fight back." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I don't know." Willow said. "Even without her magic, Alti can still tap into the full resources of a Slayer, something even Buffy can't do!" -}}}  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was 9 p.m. when the phone rang. It rang six times before Dawn answered it.  
  
Hello ... Giles! Hey! How you doing? ... Good, I'm glad to hear it ... Yeah, we're all good here ... No, no real problems. Well, except for the usual vamp stuff, but that's all ... No, she's not here right now. You want me to have her call you back? ... Well, if you'd rather. She should be back in a couple of hours. She and Willow and Xander went to see some lame movie. Said they never did anything together anymore ... Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to stay home. I like it better when there's just me and Buffy, or me and Willow ... Uh huh. Well, when she gets home I'll tell to expect your call. It was really good hearing from you ... Yeah, you too. 'Bye now.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, Giles called a little while ago."  
  
"Oh yeah? What did he want?"  
  
"He didn't say, but he's gonna call back pretty soon. So, how was the movie?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it was okay. Pop corn was good, though. So how did he sound – happy? Sad? Worried?"  
  
"Sounded like Giles."  
  
***  
  
Two hours after the first call, Giles called again.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said. "So what's up?"  
  
"Have you heard anything about Faith lately?"  
  
"No. Why? Should I have?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. How long has it been since you last saw her?"  
  
"Two, maybe three months. Is she in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"Did she seem angry, or upset?"  
  
"Not particularly. In fact, she seemed almost sad that she nearly got me killed."  
  
"Got you killed? How?"  
  
"I told you, remember? About the vamp nest in the old Roxy Theater? She was trying to get my hidden Slayer strength to come out?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that. And that was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"The very last. Come on, Giles, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I've been hearing reports about some unusual activities involving a young woman with some extraordinary abilities. And from what I gather, she's been using these abilities in quite an unlawful manner."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Assaults and batteries, breaking and entering, and other illegal, and patently violent acts."  
  
"And you think it might be Faith?"  
  
"She's the strongest candidate so far."  
  
"So, how come you've heard about it all the way over in England, and I haven't?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps because you don't pay attention to the evening news?"  
  
"Well, there's never anything good on it. It's always about death and destruction. And I get enough of that every day. So, just where has all this stuff been happening?"  
  
"In quite a few places – San Francisco, San Jose, Fresno, Bakersfield. You see the pattern? She seems to be heading in your direction."  
  
"Maybe she'll bypass Sunnydale altogether and head straight to L.A. Then she'll be Angel's problem."  
  
"Perhaps. But even with all the resources he has at his disposal, I think Faith may be too much for him to handle. He does have a soft spot for her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe I should call him and give him a heads up."  
  
"I think you should prepare yourself in case Faith does decide to come to Sunnydale."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, with her enhanced Slayer abilities, I don't know what I could do. She's way stronger than I am, and faster."  
  
"But she's not as smart, nor as resourceful, as you are, Buffy."  
  
"Giles, she hasn't – that is, has anyone died?"  
  
"Fortunately, no, not yet. But the way she's been going, it's only a matter of time."  
  
"It's funny, but after all the vamps and Hell beasts I've faced, going up against Faith seems to be the hardest thing to do. I don't know . . . ."  
  
"I'm quite sure you'll figure something out. You always do."  
  
"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll guess I'll do what I have to. I'll keep you posted. Oh, one more thing – you said she was last seen in Bakersfield. When was that?"  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
"Then she's had plenty of time to get here, if she's coming. Great! Well, thanks for the warning, and I'll be in touch. 'Bye."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"So that, in a nutshell, is the sitch." Buffy said as she paced the living room floor, talking to Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Doesn't sound good." Willow said. "You think she's coming here?"  
  
"I really don't know. I hope not, but with Faith you never know."  
  
"She's really gone all evil, then?" Dawn asked.  
  
"If it's her doing all this, then I guess so. All that talk she was doing about living off the fat of the land and livin' large the last time she was here . . . sounds like Faith."  
  
"So is she major evil like with the mayor, or just a little evil, you know, kinda lost and looking for help?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew. It would make things a whole lot easier if I knew what to expect."  
  
"What can we do?" Willow wanted to know.  
  
"Again I say, I wish I knew. Mainly, I just wanted you guys to know what was going on in case she shows up."  
  
"What about Xander? She kidnapped him one time, shouldn't we warn him?" The concern in Willow's voice was evident.  
  
"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea. And maybe Anya, too. You never know."  
  
"I'll call him." Dawn volunteered. "But how about if one of you guys call Anya?"  
  
"Just have Xander do it."  
  
Dawn nodded and headed into the kitchen to make the call.  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch next to Willow, thinking. Willow sat patiently, a small, supportive smile on her lips. Then Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"Will, do you think you can find Faith, using magic? I've got a feeling we don't have a whole lot of time."  
  
"You might be right there, Girlfriend."  
  
Buffy and Willow were shocked to see Faith standing over them, the front door wide open.  
  
"You really ought to keep that door locked, B. No telling who might come waltzing in." Faith said, with a slightly threatening smile.  
  
Buffy stood up, facing her. But not wanting a real confrontation, tried to be friendly, and asked, "So, how've you been?"  
  
"You know me, F B F. So you guys were expecting me, huh? Well, here I am."  
  
Dawn walked out of the kitchen unaware that Faith was there. "I called Xander and he said he'd call . . ."  
  
Then she saw Faith.  
  
"You were saying?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just talking."  
  
Faith nodded, not fooled.  
  
"So, how IS my favorite hostage? Hiding out behind his ex-demon girlfriend?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Faith said brightly. "It's been a long time. I thought you'd be glad to see me."  
  
"Faith," Buffy said, deciding to be up front with her, "We've heard some things, about a girl with some – extra ordinary abilities, causing a lot of trouble. Is that you?"  
  
Faith expressed false shock and disbelief. "I can't believe it! You get a reputation, and everybody's ready to crucify you at the drop of a hat!"  
  
"Is it you?" Buffy repeated.  
  
"What can I say? Busted!"  
  
"It's not funny, Faith! What's going on?"  
  
"Just livin' life."  
  
"Yeah, and breaking the law, and hurting people!"  
  
"Well, nobody's died."  
  
"No, not yet! But accidents happen, you know that. Or did you forget about Deputy Mayor Finch?"  
  
"You worry too much, B."  
  
"No! You don't worry enough! What happens if the cops start shooting? You could die!"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Then maybe the next Slayer will be a Miss Goody Two-Shoes like you are."  
  
In frustration, Buffy grabbed Faith's arms just above her elbows.  
  
"Do you have some kind of death wish?"  
  
Faith shook off Buffy's hands.  
  
"Like you really care?"  
  
"Yes, I care. I don't want you dead."  
  
"Sure could a fooled me, what with you sticking that knife in my gut, and all."  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"  
  
Faith gave Buffy an evil smile. "Not ever. Why should I?"  
  
"Because that was – different. You tried to kill Angel, and you were out of control -- the mayor had your head all screwed up."  
  
"It wasn't the mayor, B. It was you. I could do no right and you could do no wrong."  
  
"And that was my fault?"  
  
"See? I'm still getting the blame! Ahh, screw this! I'm outta here!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Faith. Just why DID you come here?"  
  
"Just wanted to look up some old friends."  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think that was the reason at all."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I think you came here looking for help. I think you're afraid you're out of control again, and you know you need help getting your life back on track."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about! All the demons and vamps I've faced, I'm not scared of anything!"  
  
"Yes you are. You're scared of yourself. You're scared of what you're becoming, and what you might do."  
  
Faith shook her head in contempt and turned to leave.  
  
"Okay, walk out that door. But don't think your crime wave is going to continue while you're in MY town!"  
  
"Like you could stop me? You seem to forget that I'm slightly stronger, and faster, and badder, than you are. What do you think you're going to do?"  
  
"Whatever it takes."  
  
"So, bring it on."  
  
Buffy didn't move. Faith had called her bluff, for now.  
  
Faith gave a little contemptible laugh, shook her head, and walked out of the front door.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Buffy slowly closed the door and walked back into the living room.  
  
"So you just let her go?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not much I could do to stop her." Buffy replied.  
  
"What ARE you going to do?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know I have to do something. But right now . . . ."  
  
"You think the cops would really shoot her?"  
  
"I don't know, Dawn. If she attacks them, then I would say there's a very good chance of it. Look, it's getting late. Why don't you guys go on to bed. Maybe by tomorrow something will come to me."  
  
"You're not going to patrol?"  
  
"No, not tonight. I don't want to chance a run-in with Faith. Besides, she likes killing demons, and she's a Slayer, let her do it for a change, it's her job, too."  
  
Willow and Dawn started up the stairs; Buffy stayed behind.  
  
"You coming up?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'll be up later. I want to think about this for awhile."  
  
"You can't think in bed?"  
  
"Okay. I'll go to bed, Mother!"  
  
Buffy went upstairs with them, and went in her bedroom, but only sat on the bed, thinking, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
The next morning Willow found Buffy sitting at the kitchen counter, picking at a toasted bagel.  
  
"Gosh," Willow said, "Those clothes look exactly like the ones you were wearing when you went to bed last night. Didn't sleep in them, did you?"  
  
Buffy gave Willow a small smile. "I didn't sleep much last night. But I think I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We know that Faith has those enhanced Slayer abilities because even when you neutralized Alti's magic, she was still powerful enough to pull them out of Faith."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"And she used magic to do it, right?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if it was really magic, so much. She just might have had more control over Faith's body and mind. Of course, she may have used some residual magic I couldn't detect."  
  
"Well, do you think we could use magic to put them back? So she'd be just an ordinary Slayer again?"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. I guess we, I, could try. But I'd have to be inside her mind to so I could figure out how do it. She might not be too happy about that."  
  
"So what about going inside MY mind?"  
  
"I don't know about that. That's tricky stuff, you know."  
  
"But you've done it before, so you should comfortable doing it."  
  
"Yeah, but when I did, I was looking for a specific thing. If I just start rummaging around, there's no telling what kind of memories I might run into. Memories of you and Angel, doing it; or you and Riley, or you and Spike, or . . . ."  
  
"I get the picture, Will, but it shouldn't be any different than you and Oz, or you and Tara. No, wait! THAT would be different."  
  
Willow had a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
"But we're both adults here." Buffy went on. "And we're best friends. Do we really need to keep secrets between us?"  
  
"Sometimes secrets are good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still and all, it needs to be done."  
  
"What needs to be done?" Dawn asked as she joined them.  
  
"Willow needs to go into my mind to figure out how to put Faith's extra strength back into – wherever it belongs."  
  
"Cool. Think it'll work?"  
  
"We won't know until she tries it."  
  
"You really want me to do this?"  
  
"I don't see any other way."  
  
"Then I guess I will. You probably ought to be lying down. The more relaxed you are, the easier it'll be for both of us."  
  
The three of them went into the living room and Buffy laid down, her head in Willow's lap. Willow closed her eyes as she softly stroked Buffy's hair, calming and relaxing her.  
  
Dawn had barely gotten comfortable in her chair when Willow opened her eyes and Buffy sat up.  
  
"What happened? It didn't work?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It worked fine." Willow replied. "Just didn't take long, that's all."  
  
"So what did you find out?" Buffy asked. "Can you do it?"  
  
"I think so. It'll be tricky, but I think I can."  
  
"Great! Now all we have to do is find Faith."  
  
"But, you know, there IS something else we can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can bring out your hidden strength. That way you'll be extra Slayery and just as strong as Faith. Not only that, but it's easier bringing it out than putting it back."  
  
"I don't think I want to do that. Regular Slayer strength is fine for me. I'm afraid if we were both super strong, it could put too many people in danger if we fought, which I'm sure we will. No, I think taking away her extra powers would be better.'  
  
"Well, okay, but there's just one little catch."  
  
Buffy gave Willow a so-tell-me-already look.  
  
"I can't take away her extra powers without taking all of it."  
  
"You mean it's all or nothing?"  
  
"That's about the size of it. Either she'll have to stay Super Slayer Faith, or become plain, ordinary, everyday no-super-strength Faith; no middle ground."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath – another difficult decision. She closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"You're not thinking about letting her keep her powers, are you?" Dawn asked in disbelief. "I mean, now's your chance. You can make it so she'll never be able to threaten any of us again."  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said, unsure of what to do. "That's something – I mean, it's nothing to take lightly. Taking away a Slayer's powers, that – that's HUGE! The very thought of it . . . Help me out here, Will."  
  
"I can't, Buffy. You always said it's the Slayer who has to make the hard decisions. It's up to you."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Okay, it's got to be done – take her powers."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So what do we do first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, first we have to find her. I can't do it without physical contact."  
  
"Hmm. Well, with all her extra powers, shouldn't you be able to detect her mentally? I mean, she should be broadcasting like a lighthouse, like a Super-lighthouse."  
  
"Yeah, I probably can. Just give me minute, or ten."  
  
Five minutes later she was found.  
  
"I can feel her. I can sense the general direction but I'm not real sure exactly where she is. But the closer we get, the better I'll be able to tell."  
  
"Then I guess we need to go. No use putting this off any longer than we have to."  
  
Buffy and Willow started toward the front door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys later." Dawn said.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "I want you with us. I don't want to take the chance Faith might somehow find her way back here. We can't protect you if you're not with us."  
  
"Okay!" Dawn responded, happy not to be left behind, again.  
  
Willow took the lead, following Faith's mental "scent" like a bloodhound.  
  
A half hour later she said, "I know where she is, the Sunnydale Arms."  
  
"Count on Faith to find the sleaziest place to crash." Buffy said.  
  
Another fifteen minutes they were outside Faith's motel room door.  
  
"Uh, guys, I think we ought to wait a little while." Willow said.  
  
"Why? What's the hold up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's – uh, occupied?"  
  
"What do you mean -- she's using the bathroom?"  
  
"She's with someone, some guy, and they're – you know, occupied."  
  
"Oh. Well, sure don't want to walk in on something like that."  
  
"So, what?" Dawn asked, impatiently. "We're just going to stand out here all night waiting for him to leave?"  
  
"Knowing Faith, he won't be in there long. Once they're done, he's done."  
  
Ten minutes later the guy was shoved out of room, holding his clothes, wearing only his boxer shorts.  
  
"She's in the shower." Willow told them. Now would be a good time to go in."  
  
The door was unlocked. The three of them stood patiently waiting for Faith. The bed was stripped of the soiled sheets, and were bundled up and thrown into one corner of the room  
  
Faith finally walked out of the bathroom, naked, drying her hair with a towel. She was a little surprised to see them but tried not to let them know it.  
  
"Well, I see the gang's all here." She said, not trying to cover herself. "So, where's Xander? It's a shame he has to miss the show."  
  
"It was unlocked." Dawn said, indicating the door.  
  
"No need to lock it. Not scared of anything."  
  
"Get dressed." Buffy told her.  
  
"Still waiting for Xander."  
  
"I said get dressed."  
  
"Sure." Faith said, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a T shirt.  
  
"You don't wear any underwear?" Dawn asked, thinking how gross.  
  
"Only got one pair. Washed them out when I took the shower."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. "Okay, B., what's going on?"  
  
"We've -- I'VE, decided that you're too much out of control, and I can't let you keep on doing just whatever you want whenever you want to do it."  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Yes I can, WE can."  
  
Faith glanced at Willow then back at Buffy. "Just how are planning on doing that?"  
  
"We're going to take your powers away from you. No more Slayer strength, none, all gone."  
  
"You can't do that! No way!"  
  
"Yes, I can." Willow told her quietly.  
  
"You think I'm just going to stand around and let you do that?"  
  
"You don't have any choice. We're going to do it." Buffy said.  
  
"Like Hell!" Faith said, and took a step toward them.  
  
"Thicken!" Willow said quickly, and Faith was immobile, held tightly by the very air that surrounded her.  
  
Willow gestured and Faith was lifted off the floor and slowly spun until she was horizontal. Willow moved her hand and Faith floated over the bed then was placed on the mattress, but still held firm.  
  
"Don't do this!" Faith demanded. "Buffy, please!"  
  
"Sorry, my mind's made up."  
  
"Look, I'll do anything you want! I'll turn myself in. Or – or I'll got get counseling. Please! Just don't!" Faith was getting desperate. "Willow! Come on. Don't do this to me. Please!"  
  
Tears were beginning to run down from the corners of her eyes, wetting the mattress on both sides of her head.  
  
Willow took one of Faith's hands, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.  
  
Faith's body began to relax, and her eyes slowly closed as Willow opened hers.  
  
"Is it done?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow nodded and let go of Faith's hand  
  
"Is she asleep?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She shouldn't be. I don't know why she is."  
  
"Maybe she's faking." Buffy suggested. "Waiting for you to release her."  
  
"No, she's not faking, I don't think."  
  
Willow took her hand again.  
  
"Oh. Oh, God!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, Faith's dying!"  
  
"What! Dying? Why?"  
  
"It's her powers. Somehow, her Slayer powers are tied in with her life source."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's kind of like when she got her Slayer abilities it was like getting a new heart. And taking them away is like taking her heart out. She can't live without them."  
  
"Then if she dies a new Slayer will be called? Even without her powers?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess so. Buffy? What do you want me to do?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer right away.  
  
"I think it's time there was a new Slayer." Dawn continued, her voice hard. "Faith's never going to be good. And she's certainly not killing vamps and demons like she should be. All she's doing is making things tough on all of us."  
  
"I know," Buffy said quietly. "It's just that . . . ."  
  
"You know," Willow chimed in, "There's a good chance she's going to be really pissed about us taking her Slayer abilities away from her. I mean, she can't hurt me, but she CAN go after you guys – you and Dawn and Xander, Anya."  
  
"I know." Buffy said again.  
  
"You DO know she's a Psycho." Dawn said. "And you can't trust her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Willow!" Dawn was getting desperate. "You can't let her live! You know that!"  
  
"Sorry, Dawn, but it's Buffy's choice."  
  
Willow looked back at Buffy.  
  
"So, Buffy, tell me. Whatever you want, I'll do it – let her die and let another Slayer be called, or give back her super Slayer abilities."  
  
Buffy looked down at Faith, then with her finger tips gently moved several strands of wet hair out of her face, then caressed her cheek.  
  
"I can't let her die. Don't ask me to explain it, but I just can't. Willow, make her live."  
  
Willow took Faith's hand again and after several seconds, Faith's eyes opened.  
  
"Let her go." Buffy told Willow, and Faith was free from the Thickening Spell.  
  
Faith sat up, then got up off the bed.  
  
"Couldn't do it, huh?" Faith said, but with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"She did it." Buffy replied. "But it was killing you. You, we, can't live without our Slayer powers. Don't know why, but for some reason I couldn't let you die."  
  
For once Faith didn't have a sarcastic come back.  
  
"But let me tell you something, you get some help and get yourself under control. Because if you don't, next time we WILL take your powers and you WILL die. Count on it."  
  
Faith still didn't know what to say.  
  
Buffy went on. "Now, I know you trust Angel, certainly more than you do me, so I think your best bet would be to go to him. If you need money to get to L.A., just say so, but that's the deal – either you get some help, or . . . ."  
  
"Okay. You want me to go see Angel, fine. Anything to get me away from Sunnydale."  
  
"You need money?"  
  
"No. But there is one thing you can do, if you would."  
  
"Sure, anything. Well, almost anything."  
  
"Call Angel? Let him know what's going on? So it won't be such a big surprise when I show up."  
  
"Sure, no problem. That all?"  
  
"That's it. So, I guess I'll be on my way, just as soon as my undies dry."  
  
Buffy hesitated, then turned toward the door, Willow and Dawn ahead of her. Just before Buffy left the room, Faith said, "Hey, B.?"  
  
Buffy turned back to her. "Yeah?"  
  
"I, uh – well, thanks, for giving me another chance."  
  
"Sure. Take care."  
  
"Yeah. And uh, about that death wish thing – you might have been right, I don't know. But I do know that if I can't be a Slayer, I think maybe I'd just as soon be dead, you know what I mean?"  
  
Buffy gave Faith a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Buffy turned around and as she left the motel room she said. "I'll call Angel. He'll be expecting you." 


End file.
